<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【耀米】七月，向东 by Comrade_Klee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630133">【耀米】七月，向东</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee'>Comrade_Klee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>History, Kissinger visit to China, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>China * America<br/>虽然这么标注但可以理解为无差<br/>关于基辛格访华</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【耀米】七月，向东</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短篇，因为苏联出现所以再标注个苏露异体</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿尔弗雷德一行人取道西贡[1]、曼谷、新德里和拉瓦尔品第[2]前往北京，对外宣称自然是代表总统的外出调查。偌大的一行人中，仅有一个去北京的核心小组，其余都是外围人士。阿尔弗雷德自然混入了核心小组，作为基辛格先生的助手，一齐将沿途的每一次逗留都安排的枯燥且乏味，最终成功地在喜马拉雅山脚下一个山庄里以生病为由躲了48小时——这便是他们能够停留在北京的48小时，不能延长。</p><p>当代表团还在伊斯兰堡[3]，尚未到达北京时，就已经受到了对面的礼遇——四名外交官已然在飞机上等候，其中有一名出生于纽约市的女孩[4]，杰出的口译员；阿尔弗雷德在飞机秘密跨过喜马拉雅山时，与她交谈了片刻，她温文尔雅的谈吐给阿尔弗雷德留下了不错的印象。不过更为重要的定然是关于王耀的。女孩说：王耀向您发出邀请，一起去北京城里看看——当然，可以不包括既定的紫禁城行；他会在钓鱼台的东侧等您，您应该还记得。阿尔弗雷德稍微思索一下，向基辛格先生请示，最终欣然答应了。</p><p>于中午时分到达机场，自有重宾前来接待，只是很安静，没有想像中年轻的男男女女夹道欢迎，倒也契合“严加保密”这一纲领。阿尔弗雷德坐上轿车前一刻，抬头瞥了眼北京的太阳。天上泛起一块块白净的鱼鳞斑，金色的太阳安静地垂挂一角，与几十年前见到的并无两样。</p><p>到达宾馆后，中方建议稍事休息，4小时后进行第一轮会谈。阿尔弗雷德自然是脱离队伍，独自踱步东侧去寻一好久未见的老友：思来想去，他上次与王耀的相遇，竟是得追溯至46年的上海。后来王耀再不见踪迹，大抵是跑往苏区去了，前来接待的意识体就成了上海、南京......最后只剩一个林晓梅。说起来，几个月前索马里的意识体刚在安理会上聒噪过，反对林晓梅的存在，最后被他给摁下去了——但这并不代表他与王耀就不得不绵延这似乎能“展望”千千万万年的封锁、敌视；恰恰相反，他与他的总统正在寻求另一条谈判通道，一条折中的通道。就像乔治凯南在投降与热战的中提出对苏的“遏制战略”，最终诱导了冷战格局的形成，尼克松与他的班底也已然敏锐地察觉到在投降与完全开放中间的第三条道路——阿尔弗雷德当然也犀利地窥视了这一切；或者说，从布拉格之春到珍宝岛与铁列克提[5]，再不能发觉康米阵营裂隙的人，恐怕得被批为过于呆板、迟钝、麻木、盲从了。</p><p>当然，这是基辛格先生的目标，而非阿尔弗雷德个人的。他的目标，大概也就去看看他多年未见的老朋友罢了。</p><p>他顺遂自己的回忆，走往钓鱼台的东侧。一转头，王耀果然站在熟悉的地方，身着干练的中山装，挺着腰板等候。</p><p>“你来了。”王耀逆着光站在窗户底下，北平七月的盛阳透过玻璃，将他的影子拉得老长。他剪了短发，琥珀色的瞳孔挂着笑：“好久不见。”</p><p>“好久不见。”</p><p>简直让人难以置信。在隔绝了20多年之后，他与王耀的再次重逢竟是如此的闲适、欢快。就像他们跑过长安街，穿入不知名的胡同小巷后，坐在门前举着两把蒲扇一起晒太阳唠嗑的老伙计，即使每天都可能碰见，但还是习惯端一把用枯草杆子编的椅子对鸡毛蒜皮侃侃而谈，将一桩友谊继续根深蒂固。不过当时他们还没走到那里。王耀带着他走出宾馆，停在一棵高耸的银杏树下。他念叨着阿尔弗雷德一把细皮嫩肉的，笑着问：</p><p>“走得动路不？小阿尔弗。我先带你去附近逛逛，但不是开车去，要走去。”</p><p>“当然。”阿尔弗雷德撅起嘴，“我没有你想的这么娇贵。”</p><p>“我想也是。”王耀俏皮地眨了眨眼，眉眼舒展开来，倒是显得格外潇洒。“所以我也懒得问他们提一辆车......你想去哪？紫禁城？”</p><p>“我不想去。”在他们第一次相遇时，当时王耀仍然姓爱新觉罗，阿尔弗雷德就游览过厚厚的砖石屏障内他金碧辉煌的心脏。隐逸在无数的杨柳与巍峨的松柏里，那一抹盛大的奇境让尚年幼的阿尔弗雷德永生难忘。但他确实不想混在自家的队伍里被导游牵着走，他想去窥探真正属于一次次动荡后新生的中国。“你就随便带我看看吧。”</p><p>“你想看什么呢？”王耀歪着头问。他的语气有点像大人在哄闹事的小孩，温柔且缓慢。“这里不是你认识的北京，也不是你印象里的上海。”</p><p>“我不知道。”阿尔弗雷德听见人头攒动的声音，闻言也凑了过去，却又想起他这头灿烂的金发，混进人群也显得过分刺眼，只能垂着呆毛又走回王耀身边，捡起一根掉落的树枝，嘟着嘴问：“那是什么？”</p><p>“凉茶。”王耀回答他，“你想喝吗？”</p><p>“想。”</p><p>“算我请你了。”王耀到没推辞，主动揽过了活。他让阿尔弗雷德躲入路的另一侧的公园角落里，然后像一只森林里一窜而过的兔子般遁入人海里，传来窸窸窣窣一阵忙音。阿尔弗雷德手中怀表的发条耐心地数着王耀消失的钟点，在它又滴滴答答转动了几十秒后，阿尔弗雷德跑出来匆匆瞥了一眼，刚巧撞上王耀穿行而来的脚步。</p><p>他端着一杯通体雪白的瓷杯，只有正中心标着熟悉图案：“快喝。喝完我还要还回去。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德自然不敢怠慢，咕嘟咕嘟，一杯茶就下了肚，清清凉凉的快感在舌尖蔓延：“还不错，就是不够甜。”</p><p>“茶，本就不甜。”王耀接过瓷杯，又跑了回去。阿尔弗雷德想起王耀扭头前他在他脸上瞥见的一层淡淡的薄粉，比日暮的夕阳要浅一些的红润痕迹，好像在那些路过的朝气女孩的脸上也能见着，但比曾经上海的涂了胭脂的姑娘要自然、要通透。想着想着王耀又跑回来了，他颇为镇定地呼了一口气，又问：“之后去哪呢，小阿尔弗。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德自然是不清楚的。他抬起头，望着天空。不像纽约有成群结队的切割天际的大厦，现在的北京仍然是矮墩墩的，像还未发育完全的小男孩，可以一眼望见他灰扑扑的脚丫。天色渐渐暗下来了，西方迟暮的霞光像小调的喷烟，记忆乘着气息而来，垂在东边一弯浅浅的月尖子上。阿尔弗雷德出神地凝望远方的天际线，眯了眯眼，与王耀对视。王耀朝他轻轻一笑，道：“那我们绕个远路回去吧。也走的挺远了。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德穿了件连帽衫，刚好能在穿过人群时遮掩一下他显眼的特征。王耀倒是不怎么在意。他们踏过青石板铺成的小巷，踩过高高低低的坑洼，踩过最后几缕穿堂的夕阳。王耀偶尔会突然止步，抚摸砖瓦房子上突出的砖块，像是抚摸自己的骨肉般轻柔。阿尔弗雷德会一并驻足观望。上次突如其来的乒乓外交[6]让他措手不及，但这次他终于成了揭开神秘面纱的事件参与者，这让他在飞机上暗自欣喜了一阵。可当他再一次会面王耀时，这份欣喜又不翼而飞了：没什么神秘面纱，王耀还是王耀，滚滚的历史长河让几乎所有苦难都难以在他秀丽的脸庞上留下甚至微不足道的痕迹，他还是一如既往的谦恭又自傲，像是从未脱下金色的龙袍，又像是拥有了彻底切割后的新生躯壳——共和国很年轻，王耀年长。并不对立的两个成分组合在一起，就是面纱底下的新中国。</p><p>“你没有什么想问的吗？”踩过积了一滩水的石板，差点被水滴溅到裤腿根的阿尔弗雷德条件反射般蹦跶了几步。王耀撩了撩他细碎的鬓发，见阿尔弗雷德嘟着嘴似乎在生气，踩在凸起的石板上卷裤腿，露出光洁的脚踝。“这样就不会溅到了。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德撅着眉头眨眼，像是没听懂王耀的话，过了一阵子又如恍然大悟般张了张嘴。他龇牙咧嘴地笑了一下，问：</p><p>“你和伊利亚的关系怎么样啦。”</p><p>这是他们密访的杀手锏。在此之前，苏联人已经挑起了几次小规模冲突，虽然不大，但次次都直接触在王耀的红线上，而后续的进程则更令人对这个国家的前程感到担忧：勃列日涅夫的有限主权论[7]不会停滞，依照阿尔弗雷德收到的情报，直接发动一场大规模核打击也在其中。而这正是王耀必须与阿尔弗雷德会谈，且必须成功的原因：他需要伊利亚的进攻计划能在阿尔弗雷德的干预下瞻前顾后、犹豫不前。阿尔弗雷德凝视着王耀波澜不惊的侧脸。王耀并非如想象中希望的那般暴跳如雷（当然，他也不可能这样），或是紧紧地蹙起眉头，摆出一副焦虑且担忧的模样，他脸上的肌肉甚至没有一丝抽动的迹象。他像是听见什么随处可见的、老生常谈的无趣问题，摆出毫无兴趣的模样，回答：</p><p>“就这样吧。不好不坏。”</p><p>摆出一副如此潇洒的姿态后，心理压力就来到了阿尔弗雷德头顶上。在阿尔弗雷德再次见到基辛格后，那位谈判的好手也是这么抱怨的：“这两个20年来没有实际外交接触并曾兵戎相见、后来又险些再次动武的国家就只剩下24小时不到的时间可用于第一次谈话。如果我们无功而返，尼克松当然会大丢面子......邀请访华的紧急情况就可能会发展到无法收拾的地步。[8]”无休止的越南战争是对方的筹码。印度支那[9]正处于激烈的动荡中，而王耀，这一如今的地区性，未来的世界性大国，是他能有序撤离越南的绝佳机会——阿尔弗雷德必须抓住这一机会，即使他可能因此完全丢弃第一岛链，一次次的游行对阿尔弗雷德的影响显然更为庞大直观。他不能再等了。</p><p>阿尔弗雷德像是毫不在意周遭弥漫的尴尬气氛，继续发问：</p><p>“那你有什么想告诉我的吗？我会转告基辛格先生，或是直接转告尼克松总统。”</p><p>“没什么。”王耀仍然是笑眯眯的模样。他们走到了钓鱼台的银杏大道上。七月的北京还未入秋，银杏树上挂满了青绿色的枝叶。安静的晚风穿过树枝的缝隙，为每一片叶子和王耀鬓角的碎发镀上一层银色月光。“我没什么好说的。”王耀重复了一遍，“除了关于林晓梅的事情。我讲了很多次，你也心底清楚。我就不说了。”</p><p>“嗯，那我也不问了。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德理了理额间飘扬的金发，抬头凝视自挂东方的月亮。月亮晃悠晃悠地一步一步走着，像他一直揣在口袋里的怀表，也忠实地一步一步走着，中国更是一步一步地向前走着。他看向王耀，而王耀已然踏上几阶浅浅的青石板，站在高处俯瞰着什么，目光炯炯：那是钓鱼台里的一汪清水，清水里浮现出一盏朦胧的、模糊的月亮。月亮漂往西边去，王耀也跟着他往西边看，他会看见伊利亚，看见弗朗茨，看见亚瑟，最后才会看见阿尔弗雷德。而阿尔弗雷德正在做的，就是躲过西边的一层层目光，从东方太阳升起的滩头，从太平洋的另一端跑来，再见见他。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] 西贡，今胡志明市<br/>[2] 拉瓦尔品第，巴基斯坦旧总统府<br/>[3] 伊斯兰堡，巴基斯坦现首都<br/>[4] 唐闻生同志<br/>[5] 布拉格之春，珍宝岛，铁列克提，皆为苏修侵害同属康米阵营的国家的主权的行径<br/>[6] 1971年邀请美国乒乓球队访华<br/>[7] 有限主权论，主张“联合主权代替单一的国家主权”<br/>[8] 摘自《论中国》<br/>[9] 今中南半岛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>